Programación mágica de Mitakihara
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego del éxito que significó "Programación mágica de Midchilda", ya va siendo hora de presentar esta versión de las puellas magis de la parrilla televisiva más exitosa de todas. De un modo u otro, habrá algún programa entre los presentes que, sin atisbo de duda, te encantaría ver al menos una vez. Oneshot.


Un saludo a todos ustedes. Vengo a hacer otra vez algo para este apartado debido a una idea fugaz que tuve. No, no se trata de algo completamente nuevo, especialmente porque ya hice algo parecido en _Lyrical Nanoha_, pero pensé que sería una buena idea crear una versión para Madoka Magica. Y ustedes ¿querrían tener una parrilla televisiva como la que viene a continuación?

**Programación mágica de Mitakihara**

**Lunes**

6:00 a.m: Empezando las mañanas con Madoka.

7:00 a.m: Cocinando con Mami: Pastel de queso en compañía de Nagisa.

8:00 a.m: Consejos semanales de maquillaje y buen vestir con Junko.

10:30 a.m: Haciendo aerobics en el árcade con Kyouko.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, extraños hurtos siguen aconteciendo en la frutería del centro y en varias dulcerías. Todavía no identifican a ningún responsable.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Estar enfadada con tu ex por los huevos fritos y tener que ver su cara durante todo el horario de clases.

4:00 p.m: Series infantiles con Nagisa.

6:00 p.m: Hora de música con Kyousuke.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Homura: Mi libro, "Luna de Rebellion", está siendo un éxito de ventas en todos los países de habla nipona.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: Cuida tu almohada de los ácaros.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, sigue sin respuesta el misterio del "beso de bruja".

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Déjala ya, Sayaka. Esa bruja ya está muerta.

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre ciudadanía.

1:30 a.m: Reposición: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:30 a.m: Reposición: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:30 a.m: Reposición de hora de música con Kyousuke.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales.

* * *

**Martes**

6:00 a.m: Empezando las mañanas con Madoka.

7:00 a.m: Cocinando con Mami: Haciendo un festín para tus invitados en compañía de Sayaka.

8:00 a.m: Sesión semanal de tarot y numerología con Oriko.

10:30 a.m: Haciendo aerobics en el árcade con Kyouko.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, un repentino milagro ocurre, y nadie puede explicar cómo pasó.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Cuando Junko ordena algo, yo asiento automáticamente y obedezco.

4:00 p.m: Series infantiles con Nagisa.

6:00 p.m: Entrevistas con Sayaka: Hablando sobre cómo hacer que tu mejor amiga sea tu esposa.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Homura: El peligro que conllevan los gatos raros que hablan.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: La importancia del estiramiento al levantarte de la cama o del asiento.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, la bruja Charlotte ataca otra central de producción quesera.

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Pide un deseo y conviértete en chica mágica.

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre la sinceridad.

1:30 a.m: Reposición: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:30 a.m: Reposición: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:30 a.m: Reposición de entrevistas Sayaka: Hablando sobre hacer que tu mejor amiga sea tu esposa.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales.

* * *

**Miércoles**

6:00 a.m: Empezando las mañanas con Madoka.

7:00 a.m: Cocinando con Mami: Manzanas acarameladas, perfectas para fiestas de cumpleaños y festivales.

8:00 a.m: Lecciones de etiqueta clásica y moderna con Hitomi.

10:30 a.m: Haciendo aerobics en el árcade con Kyouko.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, Han robado dos tiendas más de dulces y tres fruterías, y la policía empieza a perder los estribos.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Mami cuenta sobre cómo aprendió el uso de mosquetes y otras armas largas.

4:00 p.m: Series infantiles con Nagisa.

6:00 p.m: Vídeos de bromas de Kyouko.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Homura: No es sencillo viajar por el tiempo sin perder la cordura en el proceso.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: Sobre cómo se puede tener un pelo bonito y desenredado.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, avistamientos de una criatura extraña que algunos conocen como Kyubey.

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Sintiendo que lo pierdes todo a pesar de hacer el bien.

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre la perseverancia.

1:30 a.m: Reposición: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:30 a.m: Reposición: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:30 a.m: Reposición de vídeos de bromas de Kyouko.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales.

* * *

**Jueves**

6:00 a.m: Empezando las mañanas con Madoka.

7:00 a.m: Cocinando con Mami: Las más selectas recetas procedentes de Kazamino.

8:00 a.m: Secretos para que el queso no engorde, con Nagisa.

10:30 a.m: Haciendo aerobics en el árcade con Kyouko.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, surgen rumores sobre la existencia de una diosa de las chicas mágicas, pero todavía no hay confirmaciones oficiales.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: El tercer ojo de Oriko.

4:00 p.m: Series infantiles con Nagisa.

6:00 p.m: Cómo hacer pockys caseros con Kyouko.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Homura: Sólo uso los lentes cuando estoy de exámenes.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: La postura es una parte muy infravalorada de la higiene personal.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, Walpurgis anuncia que vendrá pronto a Mitakihara.

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Un gato de ojos rojos me mira mientras duermo.

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre el trabajo duro.

1:30 a.m: Reposición: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:30 a.m: Reposición: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:30 a.m: Reposición de cómo hacer pockys caseros con Kyouko.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales.

* * *

**Viernes**

6:00 a.m: Empezando las mañanas con Madoka.

7:00 a.m: Cocinando con Mami: Los mejores bentos para conquistar a la persona que te gusta.

8:00 a.m: Lecciones de etiqueta clásica y moderna con Hitomi.

10:30 a.m: Haciendo aerobics en el árcade con Kyouko.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, transeúnte pisa accidentalmente una piedra brillante, y una chica que estaba cerca muere de manera repentina.

1:00 p.m: Telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Juubey ¿amigo o rival del ente conocido como Kyubey? Testimonios y avistamientos históricos.

4:00 p.m: Series infantiles con Nagisa.

6:00 p.m: Hora de música con Kyousuke.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Homura: Les insisto en que ya no soy humana, así que no molesten y pregunten cosas más serias.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: La importancia de la limpieza en dientes, ojos y oídos.

9:00 p.m: Telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, la bruja Oktavia resultó ser realmente Sayaka, y lo confiesa todo ante las cámaras.

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Viendo crisis con brujas en el futuro.

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre modales en la casa ajena.

1:30 a.m: Reposición: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:30 a.m: Reposición: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:30 a.m: Reposición de hora de música con Kyousuke.

4:30 a.m: Últimos éxitos de la música clásica en Mitakihara.

* * *

**Sábado**

6:00 a.m: Series infantiles con Kyouko (Nagisa se merece un descanso).

9:00 a.m: Manualidades con Mami, Homura y Sayaka.

10:30 a.m: Visiones de mundo y humanidad con Madoka.

12:00 m: Noticiero de Mitakihara: En titulares, la policía tira la toalla con el caso del ladrón de frutas y dulces.

1:00 p.m: Resumen de telenovela: Pasión de Puellas Magis.

2:00 p.m: Resumen de telenovela: Hitomi me lo quitó.

3:00 p.m: Documentales: Profundizando en el funcionamiento del escudo-reloj de Homura.

4:00 p.m: Declaraciones personales: Por qué Kyousuke eligió la música y no el fútbol.

5:00 p.m: Lecciones semanales de buena conducta, con Saotome-sensei.

7:00 p.m: Opinando con Akemi: No me pregunten más por qué uso pantimedias, que eso no le incumbe a nadie.

8:00 p.m: Lecciones básicas de higiene con Madoka: Cómo mantener a un bebé limpio y contento.

9:00 p.m: Resumen de telenovela: La viajera en el tiempo.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, fue filmada una pelea de dos chicas mágicas contra una bruja.

11:00 p.m: Creepypastas de Mitakihara: Homulilly y las muñecas Clara.

1:00 a.m: Resumen semanal de las palabras del sacerdote Sakura.

2:00 a.m: Reposición de declaraciones personales: Por qué Kyousuke eligió la música y no el fútbol.

3:00 a.m: Reposición de lecciones semanales de buena conducta, con Saotome-sensei.

5:00 a.m: Biografías musicales, con Hitomi.

* * *

**Domingo**

6:00 a.m: Series infantiles con Kyouko.

9:00 a.m: Manualidades con Mami, Homura y Sayaka.

10:30 a.m: Verdades y mentiras de varios métodos de predicción, con Oriko.

11:30 a.m: Opiniones de varias Puellas Magis sobre su nueva vida.

12:00 m: Reto de comida: Kyouko vs Sayaka.

1:00 p.m: Película: Titanic, protagonizado por Madoka Kaname y Homura Akemi.

3:30 p.m: Película: Plan 9 de conversión en chicas mágicas, protagonizado por Kyubey, Mami Tomoe y Sayaka Miki.

6:00 p.m: Película: El cuervo, protagonizado por Mami Tomoe y Nagisa Momoe.

8:30 p.m: Resumen semanal de la olimpiada de baile en el árcade: Entrevistas a Kyouko y Homura.

10:00 p.m: Noticiero vespertino de Mitakihara: En titulares, Walpurgis decidió postergar para el próximo mes su llegada a la ciudad.

11:00 p.m: Hablando con los padres de las chicas mágicas.

12:00 m: Reposición del reto de comida: Kyouko vs Sayaka

1:00 a.m: Palabras con el sacerdote Sakura sobre la humildad.

1:30 a.m: Reposición de manualidades con Mami, Homura y Sayaka.

3:00 a.m: Compilatorio semanal de las declaraciones de Junko después de trabajar.

4:30 a.m: Infomerciales.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Verdad que no es en absoluto un fic convencional? Obviamente no, si es tan... "distinto", que simplemente no hay mucha gente a la que esta clase de ideas le pase por la cabeza. Ya hice esto una vez y tuve un nivel de éxito bastante motivador en _Lyrical Nanoha_, y dependiendo de este intento aquí, en Madoka Magica, quizá en un futuro pruebe a hacer más versiones en otras series anime (no puede ser plagio si me inspiro de mí mismo xD). Y ahora los dejo por el momento, y no olviden portarse bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
